Papéis Trocados
by Detetive K
Summary: Era para ser um dia comum de descanso para os gennins de Konoha, se não fosse um pequeno imprevisto xD Comédia, mas com relances românticos entre: SasuSaku, NaruHina e NejiTen - COMPLETE!
1. A confusão

PERSONALIDADES TROCADAS

PARTE 1:

Era um lindo dia para se treinar, todos os ninjas estavam em suas atividades diárias, quando o silêncio matinal é quebrado pelo grito furioso da Hokage:  
- O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! Como isso foi acontecer??? Ninguém aqui nessa vila tem olhos??? Eu não posso cuidar de tudo sozinha!!!!!!!!!! - Disse Tsunade dando um sono na parede, rachando-a.  
- ' Calma Tsunade-sama, já estamos resolvendo esse caso o mais rápido possível - Disse Shizume um pouco quanto assustada. Realmente Tsunade ficava assustadora quando ficava furiosa.  
- Acho bom mesmo! E quero esse caso solucionado o mais rápido possível!!!´ò.ó É muito perigoso que esse jutsu continue sobre essa vila!! Devemos achar o culpado imediatamente, puni-lo e desfazer o jutsu o mais depressa possível!!!!!!!  
- C-Claro Tsunade-sama'  
- Chame todos os jounins e chunnins disponíveis! Quero que eles investiguem isso!  
- Certo Tsunade-sama...  
-----------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso na vila, era um dia de descanso para os gennins, que haviam combinado de fazer alguma coisa naquele dia que estava muito bonito. Então as 11 horas estavam quase todos em um campo aberto a beira de um rio prontos para um piquenique, aos poucos iam chegam todos.  
Não muito longe dali, Hinata estava atrasada para o piquenique com um embrulho na mão, e apertava o passo para não se atrasar ainda mais, quando avista Naruto:  
- Yo Naruto! - Disse Hinata praticamente gritando.  
- Oi Hi-Hinata-Chan... - Disse Naruto batendo as pontas dos dedos.  
- Hum, você também está atrasado para o piquenique... hehe - Disse Hinata passando a mão na nuca com um sorrisinho.  
- Eh... Vamos juntos Hinata-Chan?!  
- Claro...  
Então Naruto e Hinata chegaram ao local combinado já cumprimentando os amigos que já estavam sentados na grama verdinha e com um grande pano onde havia muitas guloseimas.  
- Yo Sakura-Chan, posso sentar ao seu lado? - pergunta Sasuke timidamente.  
- Que seja... - Diz Sakura friamente sentada com as mão na frente de seu rosto.  
-Vamos começar o piquenique logo porque estou morrendo de fome! - Diz Lee já comendo batatinhas sem parar.  
- Mas você já está comendo Lee... que problemático... - Diz Ino olhando as nuvens.  
- Vamos então começar! - Diz Shino fazendo pose de nice guy.  
Lee já começava a atacar as guloseimas rapidamente quando é interrompido por Chouji:  
- Espere os outros para comer, essas são as regras...  
Então todos se servem e conversam alegremente sobre o sol lindo que estava fazendo naquele dia.  
- Yo Tenten, quer um bolinho? - Pergunta Neji com um largo sorriso.  
- Não obrigada, estou sem fome - Diz Tenten num tom frio com os braços cruzados, contando os pássaros no céu.  
- Deixe de ser assim Tenten, nós viemos aqui para comermos não é mesmo testuda? - Disse Kiba olhando para Sakura.  
- Meça suas palavras comigo seu... - Diz Sakura com um olhar mortal para Kiba.  
- Não briguem hoje é um dia de descanso B - Diz Shikamaru brincando com Akamaru.  
- Vocês estão percebendo algo estranho hoje gente?! - Pergunta Hinata.

Eu também percebi Hi-Hinata-Chan...  
- Eu já havia notado algo estranho mesmo... - Diz Sakura sem olhar pra ninguém.  
- É mesmo Sakura-Chan?! Você é mesmo incrível!!! - Diz Sasuke com os olhos brilhando.  
- Mas temos que saber ainda o que é... - Diz Tenten analisando a situação.  
- As regras básicas é primeiramente investigar - Diz Chouji serio.  
- Yoshiii!! Vamos lá! - Diz Shino dando pulos.  
- Cara, que saco isso... hoje é dia de descanso... - Diz Ino ainda deitada na grama com os braços atrás da cabeça.  
- Para de ser assim Ino porca-chan, vamos investigar!! - Diz Sasuke deboxando de Ino.  
- Você é muito problemático Sasuke... u.u"  
- Eu concordo com a Ino, devemos ficar aqui e continuar a comer - Diz Lee ainda comendo alguns bolinhos.  
- Vamos ver o que está havendo aqui... vamos! – Diz Shikamaru já se levantando.  
- Yoshi, vamos todos então datte bayo!!! – Diz Hinata dando um pulo na frente do grupo.  
- Yo Hinata, você não é a líder do grupo – Diz Neji com uma gota em sua cabeça.  
- Ahhh... errr... gome... hehehe...  
Todos o gennins seguem então (Ino arrastada por Chouji que dizia que estar todos juntos eram as regras O.o ) até o escritório da Hokage para perguntar o que estava havendo de errado ali.  
Foi quando os gennins apareceram dentro do escritório da Hokage que assusta ao ver todos ali.  
- O que todos vocês querem aqui??? – Pergunta Tsunade.  
- Nós viemos perguntar se poderia nos dizer o que tem de errado aqui nessa vila... – Diz Tenten em tom serio.  
- O.o É você mesmo Tenten?! Você está assim... tão... Neji!!! Hauhauhau xD – Debocha a Hokage.  
- Vovó Tsunade você sabe ou não o que está acontecendo?! O.o – Diz Hinata inquieta.  
Tsunade ao ver essa cena, não aguenta segurar o riso, e ri da cara deles, os deixam muito furiosos.

- Hauhauhauha... Bom gente, eu sei o que está acontecendo com vocês... ahuahua... alguém, que ainda não descobri, mas se eu descobrir eu mato, andou pegando uns pergaminhos com alguns jutsus proibidos, e um desses jutsus era a de troca de personalidades... mas o que é realmente engraçado é que somente vocês foram atingidos! Huhu... Bom, para desfazer esse jutsu devemos primeiro achar o culpado, então se vocês querem voltar ao normal ajudem a procurar! HAUHAUHAUHAU... – Disse Tsunade caindo novamente na risada ao vê-los nessa situação.  
- E até quando então ficaremos assim?!?! O.o – Diz Sasuke tendo um piripaque  
"Irritante..." pensa Sakura o olhando de canto de olho.  
- Vamos ter que ficar assim até não acharem o culpado... o máximo que podemos fazer é tbm procurar! – Diz Sakura.  
- Eu detesto concordar com a Sakura, mas ela tem razão... q problemático... – Diz Ino jah saindo da sala.  
- Certo! – Diz todos em coro, já saindo também.  
"Hum, isso vai ser interessante... hehe" pensa Tsunade ao vê-los saindo.  
Já fora do escritório os gennins conversavam.  
- Bom vamos deixar pra depois, esse negócio de ficar procurando, isso é muito cansativo, vamos depois, os bolinhos nem fizeram digestão ainda... – Diz Ino.  
- Concordo, nem fizeram digestão ainda... – Diz Hinata com a mão na barriga.  
- Tudo bem vamos dar uma pausa por enquanto, daqui um tempinho iremos procurar o culpado. – Diz Tenten.  
- Ufaa... que bom - Diz Neji aliviado.  
- Yoshiiiii – Diz Shino dando uns chutes no ar.  
Então cada um foi pra um canto afim de descansar.  
Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura sentaram-se uma pedra que dava a vista de uma cachoeira muito bonita, com uma água cristalina quando Sasuke propõe:  
- Yo Sakura-Chan, não quer dar um mergulho!?  
- Não...  
- Ahhhh, vamos... por favor

- Ah, eu vou! – Diz Hinata já pulando na água.  
Ao ver essa cena Naruto cora.  
- Yo Naruto! Entraaaaa aeeeeee!! A água está muito boa!!! - Disse Hinata jogando água em Naruto.  
- Err... eh que...  
- Deixa disso! Entra ae!! – Disse Hinata já puxando Naruto para dentro da água.  
- Aiiii Hinata-Channnnnnnnn!!! . – Disse Naruto rindo do tombo que Hinata levara ao escorregar da pedra.  
Sasuke não aguenta e cai na risada também.  
- Você naum quer mesmo entrar Sakura-Chan?!  
- Já disse que não... você é mesmo muito irritante...  
- Ahhh Sakura-Chan... T.T tudo bem, então eu vou sozinho!!!  
Então Sasuke tira a camisa e pula na água enquanto Sakura, sentada ainda na pedra, só fica o observando. 'viajandu' com aquela paisagem.  
----------------------------------------  
Não muito longe dali, estava Chouji, Ino e Shikamaru, todos deitados na grama olhando as nuvens c mexerem, jogando papo pro ar, assim como sempre fizeram, mas agora um tanto quando diferente. Se é que você me entende... xD  
-------------------------------  
Também não muito longe dali num campo cheio de Flores estavam Neji, Tenten, Lee. Lee e Neji conversavam e riam, enquanto Tenten ficava na dela somente admirando a paisagem linda a sua frente. Foi quando as batatinha do Lee acabaram.  
-Ahhhh minha batatas acabarammmmmm T.T!!!! Vou ir comprar mais... já volto!! – e sai rapidamente dali.  
Nisso, fica somente Neji e Tenten olhando as belas flores que ali haviam, quando Neji quebra o silêncio:  
- Coisa louca, isso que tá acontecendo com a gente hoje num é Tenten?!  
- É sim...

Apesar de estarem com personalidades trocadas Neji e Tenten sempre se deram muito bem, era uma das poucas pessoas que Neji, que agora é Tenten, que Tenten é Neji que confusão! S , tinha um dialogo.  
Mas havia uma coisa que eles ainda não tinham descoberto... personalidades trocadas... sentimentos trocados, Neji só se dá conta disso, depois que sente que seu coração acelera quando vê Tenten que no caso seria a personalidade de Neji xD. "O que é isso?! Esse sentimento?!" pensa Neji interiormente, já que estava com a personalidade de Tenten. "Então quer dizer quq ela... então ela vai saber que eu..." era os pensamentos de Neji preocupados sobre esse caso.  
Tenten, também já havia percebido algo diferente, cada vez que olhava para Neji, "O que é isso?? É um sentimento diferente, e que não é meu..." pensava Tenten olhando de canto de olho para Neji. " Será que ele...?".  
Os dois se olham rapidamente e coram, abaixando suas cabeças e olhando para o chão, quando Lee volta com vários pacotes de batatinhas, vendo a situação em que os dois se encontravam.  
- Err... perdi alguma coisa?! O.o

-----------------------------------------------------

Yooooo!! xD

Minha segunda fic que é resumida em três partes...

Eh uma coisa bemmm baka mesmo só porque não tinha o que fazer... ehuehuaehuehauheaea...

Espero que se divirtam

-

-

Reviews Onegai! Xinguem, elogiem, mandem pra pqp, me mandem um bju, manda eu cortar cana ao invés de escrever fics pq não nasci pra isso... xDDDDD

Qualquer coisa, mas não deixem de comentar"

EH ISSO AEW!

YEAHH!


	2. A procura

PARTE 2:

A PROCURA

-Não nada! n.n" – Neji responde rapidamente, enquanto Tenten finge que não sabe do que se trata.

-Tem certeza?! Vocês estão mais estranhos do que o normal... xD

-Não aconteceu nada!!! – Tenten se manifesta.

-Owww tudo bem então O.O – Lee se assusta com o olhar mortal que Tenten lhe lançou e acabou calando-se.

-------------------------------

Shino e Kiba conversavam entusiasmadamente, mas o Shino não parava quieto, ficava fazendo flexões, dando chutes e socos no ar, enquanto Kiba ficava o olhando com uma cara de quem não estava gostando muito quando se manisfesta:

-FICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIETOOOOOOO PELA MOR DE DEUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! Ò.Ó – Kiba grita já não se contendo mais.

-O.O ta- ta bom! – Shino aquieta-se sentando-se no chão ao lado de Kiba, que novamente reatavam a conversa.

-------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado no rio brincavam Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke jogando água um no outro, se divertindo muito enquanto Sakura ficava só a observar.

"Tem algo de errado comigo... ainda não sei porque... é como se houvesse borboletas no meu estomago e ao mesmo tempo uma dor no meu coração... o que será isso?!" Sakura não estava mais entendendo nada do que estava havendo consigo.

Do mesmo jeito Naruto também estava tendo um conflito dentro de si sem entender o porque como se toda vez que olhasse para Hinata seu coração enchesse de alegria e se sentia muito bem estar ali com ela.

Hinata porém continuava na mesma brincando, pulando, caindo, sem nenhum tipo de diferença aparentemente.

---------------------------------------------------

Todos já haviam descansados e estavam prontos para acharem o culpado pelo tal jutsu proibido, Chouji então vai recrutando todos para começarem a investigação (arrastando a Ino por achar isso muito cansativo).

-Ok! Tds jah descansaram e agora vamos logo achar o culpado para acabarmos já com isso! – Tenten toma a frente.

-Vamos nos separar em grupos para ficar mais fácil – Ino começa a explicar - Vamos dividir os grupos de um modo para que fiquem balanceados: Eu, Shino e Shikamaru um grupo. Naruto, Hinata e Chouji outro. Neji, Tenten e Lee outro. E Kiba, Sasuke e Sakura. Certo?

-Certo! – Respondem em coro.

"Que bom que eu fiquei no grupo na Hinata-Chan n.n... ops! O que estou pensando?! O.o" Naruto ainda pensava confuso.

-------------------------------------------

No escritório da Hokage, Tsunade continuava tento um piripaque:

-Como assim ainda não acharam????????????? ò.ó Eu mandei todos os chunnins e jounins dessa vila para que procurassem e nada ainda?!?!?!

-Errr... Tsunade-sama estamos ainda procurando... n.n'''' – Shizume ainda tentava acalma- la.

-Mas pelo menos temos algum suspeito???? ¬¬ - Tsunade insistia.

-Ahhh sim sim Tsunade-sama n.n' o maior suspeito é...

-------------------------------

Ino, Shikamaru e Shino procuravam quando Shikamaru pergunta:

-Ino, nós estamos procurando, mas naum temos nenhuma pista de quem seja, então estamos procurando alguém no qual nem sabemos quem é. Então porque estamos procurando???? S

-Eu já havia pensado nisso, e tenho algumas pistas...

-Yoshi! E quais seriam?!?! – Shino pergunta.

-Bom... 1º Somente nós fomos atingidos, isso quer dizer que é alguém próximo a nós e está na vila. 2º provavelmente essa pessoa q usou o jutsu nem esteje sabendo do que acabou fazendo, 3º isso só mostra q essa pessoa é menos experiênte que nós.

-Sugoiiiiiiiii!!! Então onde poderíamos começar a procurar?! – Perguntava Shino.

-Oras, aonde existem gente menos experientes que nós! – Diz Ino

-E aonde seria?! B – Pergunta Shino

-Na academia derrrr!!! – Finaliza Shikamaru.

Então os três se dirigiram para a academia.

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sakura e Kiba pulavam dentre as árvores procurando, quando Sasuke em um momento de distração pisa em um galho que acaba quebrando:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritava Sasuke tentando segurar em algo.

Kiba e Sakura olharam para baixo e viram Sasuke caindo, quando Sakura rapidamente tira de sua bolsa ninja uma cordinha, pendura-se em um galho e balança-se até Sasuke e o pega no colo:

- Olhe por onde pisa! Da próxima vez eu não irei te salvar!! ¬¬ - Repreendia Sakura a Sasuke com ele ainda no colo a poucos centímetros de suas bocas.

- Me... me desculpe... – Dizia Sasuke corado por estar tão perto de Sakura.

Foi quando Sakura soltou com tudo Sasuke no chão fazendo-o bater o traseiro.

- Itaiiii! – Dizia Sasuke passando a mão em sua comissão de trás. xD

- Pare de moleza! Você é um ninja! Vamos, ainda temos procurar a tal pessoa!-Dizia Sakura já tomando a frente novamente.

"No-nossa, como a testuda é rápida! O.O eu nem tive tempo de me mover! O.O" pensava Kiba seguindo Sakura.

Sasuke se levanta novamente e segue ambos. "Essa foi por pouco u.u" pensava Sasuke.

"Baka! Se acontecesse alguma coisa a ele eu não sei o que faria..." Pensava Sakura.

- Bom... – começava Kiba – Aonde é que vamos começar a procurar? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia! O.o

- Vamos procurar em lugares mais calmos. – Sugeria Sasuke.

- Vamos procurar dentre a floresta então! – Dizia Sakura.

- Certo! Vamos!

Então os três foram em direção a floresta de Konoha.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto, Hinata e Chouji estavam parados ainda decidindo por onde iriam começar a procurar:

- Ano san!!!! Eu sei onde poderíamos procurar! – Começava Hinata.

- Aonde Hinata-Chan?! – Perguntava Naruto.

- No Ichiraku! Aí poderíamos aproveitar e comermos um ramem! O que vocês acham:B

- Não seja estúpida! – Dizia Chouji dando um cascudo na cabeça de Hinata.

-Itaiii, itaiii! – Reclamava Hinata passando a mão no galo que formara em sua cabeça.

-Hinata-Channnn!!! T.T – Tirava Naruto de sua bolsa um remédio para colocar no galo de Hinata.

- Você é muito mau Chouji-kun! – Naruto reclamava ainda passando o remédio no galo de Hinata.

-Estamos em uma missão, temos que levar isso a sério! Essas são as regras!

-Tá doendo muito Hinata-Chan??

-Tá um pouquinho só,mas eu supero! Itaii! Cuidado! U.u

-Gomen . 

Chouji: (ignorado) ¬¬

- Vamos parar com isso! E vamos procurar o culpado agora!! – Chouji se manifesta.

- Mas aonde vamos começar a procurar Chouji-kun?!

-Vamos procurar pelo início. – Diz Chouji.

-E aonde é o início?! O.o – Pergunta Hinata.

-No escritório da Hokage! – Finaliza Chouji.

YOOOOOOOOO MINNA! xD

Tá aew a parte 2... só embromation xDDDDDDD

Arigato aos 2 reviews xDDD

Hyuuga Enzan lol

Sakusasuke lol

Pelo menos não vou mais cortar cana!

oaehoduhoahdouahedoahd

Mais reviews T.T

xP

Ja ne


	3. Final

**PARTE 3: Final**

Os times formados estavam decididos a procurar, cada um procurou onde acharam mais provável estar o culpado por toda aquela confusão. Até que Shikamaru escuta um barulho suspeito no banheiro da academia.

- Escutaram isso? – Shikamaru pergunta.

- Sim, parece um choro. – Ino complementa.

- Vamos ver! – Shino já se aproxima devagar.

Os três então silenciosamente abrem a porta do banheiro, quando se deparam...

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Snif... Snif...

- Não chora Konohamaru, não foi culpa sua. - Moegi Consoláva-o.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - Shikamaru se manisfesta.

- O Konohamaru está triste por que não consegue fazer um jutsu... - Udon responde.

- Que jutsu é esse?

- É um, Snif, Jutsu que, Snif, eu achei e não consigo fazer... Buáááááááá!

- Deixa eu ver isso. - Shikamaru Toma o papel da mão de Konohamaru - Oras! É fácil, olha só. - Shikamaru faz o selos rapidamente.

- ...

- Tá, e aí? Que aconteceu? - Ino se manifesta.

- Eu fiz tudo certo, mas que problemático...

- Esperem, perceberam? - Shino pega o papel de Shikamaru.

- Percebemos o que? - Ino pergunta sem entender ainda.

- Ah! Voltamos ao normal! Até que enfim! - Diz Shikamaru aliviado.

- Me dá isso aqui! - Konohamaru toma o papel de Shino - Vou tentar mais uma vez!

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mas era tarde, Konohamaru já havia feito o jutsu novamente...

- Poxa vida! Nada denovo! Eu desisto! Queria mostrar o jutsu pro Naruto-Nii-chan... Snif...

- Me dá isso aqui logo, antes que eu te dê uns cascudos! - Shikamaru toma novamente o papel das mãos de Konohamaru.

- Vamos levar isso logo para a Hokage! Você Shino, vá avisar os outros, eu e o Shikamaru vamos para o escritório.

-Yoshi!

Rapidamente, Shino avisa os outros enquanto Ino e Shikamaru chegam no escritório da Hokage.

- Tsunade-Sama, parece que encontraram o jutsu perdido e o culpado. Estão ai fora querendo falando com você. - Shizune Informa.

- Mande-os entrar!

- Tsunade-Sama?

- Fale Ino!

- Aqui está o jutsu que está fazendo um caos aqui...

- Oh sim!, Dê-me aqui! Quem fora o culpado?

- Err.. é o...

- Não achamos o culpado, somente o jutsu jogado no chão - Shikamaru interrompe rápidamente.

Ino olha meio surpresa para Shikamaru, que faz um sinal com os olhos para ela, tentando mostrar que não precisavam mais de confusão.

- Hm, entendo.

- Ahh! Vovó Tsunadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - Hinata entrava correndo pelo escritório da Hokage - Acharam? Rápido vamos desfazer esse jutsu logo!

Todos já havim sido avisados e estavam todos ali naquele momento esperando para ver o que iria acontecer.

- OK! - Tsunade se levanta e faz os selos rapidamente.

- ...

- Já? Pronto? - Sakura pergunta confusa.

- É, voltamos ao normal... isso foi muito problemático, que saco...

- Espero que isso sirvam de lição para vocês! Que tenham aprendido algo com tudo isso! Agora estão dispensados! - Tsunade praticamente expulsa-os da sala.

Ninguém falava nada sobre o assunto. Todos ficaram apreensivos e tímidos, todos sabiam o por que, mas ninguém ousava falar. Parecia que não havia mais segredos, tudo querendo ou não fora revelado, até os mais profundos sentimentos. Desde então todos ali souberam entender, compreender, aprender e acima de tudo repeitar uns aos outros...

**FIM! XD**

**Até que enfim terminei essa história XD**

**Mil desculpas pelo abandono :(**

**Espero que gostem! Deixem reviews :D**

**Kissus!**


End file.
